


the sun's not up yet and neither am I

by suomikans_beta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, attempt at fluff, can i say its been beta read because im a beta???, early morning cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suomikans_beta/pseuds/suomikans_beta
Summary: Short early morning himekoha cuddles because I'm weak and they're soft
Relationships: HiMERU/Oukawa Kohaku
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	the sun's not up yet and neither am I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suomikan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suomikan/gifts).



> I can't believe my first fanfic is himekoha  
> suomikan said if someone posted a himekoha on ao3 they'll update  
> challenge accepted  
> suomikan doesn't know I did this so let's see how long it takes for them to notice  
> update: took them over 12 hours to see and read it

Kohaku woke up to a dark room and a pleasant warmth behind him. The curtains in the dorm room blocking out what little light came from the city outside and the loud snores from the other side of the room told him it was still early in the morning. The sun wasn’t even up so it was much too early to start the day. 

The arm wrapped around his waist and the chest against his back brought a slight flush to Kohaku’s face. Noting the steady rising and falling of the chest behind him, Kohaku checked to make sure HiMERU was still asleep before turning to face light blue hair gently framing closed eyes and a relaxed expression. 

Looking up at HiMERU peacefully sleeping, Kohaku’s heart filled with affection for his boyfriend. It wasn’t often that Kohaku got to see HiMERU’s sleeping face. The older teen usually went to sleep later and woke up earlier whenever they both stayed the night in the dorm. 

Like this Kohaku didn’t have to worry about getting caught or embarrassed for looking so closely. The currently hidden yellow eyes always watched him during the day full of adoration. 

Minutes passed before lilac eyes started to droop. It was too early in the morning to be up and his mind was reminding him that they had lessons to do later in the day so a few more hours of sleep would be needed. Snuggling closer to HiMERU, Kohaku drifted back to sleep feeling warm with love. 

Yellow eyes slowly peeked open after Kohaku’s breaths evened out for a while checking if the younger fell back to sleep or not. HiMERU stared down at the mop of pink hair close to his chest. Whether it was the shifting of the boy in his arms or Amagi’s obnoxious snoring across the room that woke him up HiMERU doesn’t know. But this warmth was nice, comfortable even. Running a hand through soft pink locks with a smile, HiMERU pressed a gentle kiss onto the top of Kohaku’s head before holding him closer and going back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> rinne totally snores and niki took a picture of them cuddling later  
> Number of times I screamed while writing this: 3  
> suomikan, I'M NOT A COWARD DON'T CALL ME A COWARD  
> also HiMERU is a great detective


End file.
